1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear door of a vehicle such as an automobile and a method of assembling the rear door.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-378020, filed Dec. 28, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There are vehicles such as automobiles that are provided with a rear door to be opened and closed at the vehicle body rear opening portion. In order to facilitate the taking out and putting in of luggage, the vehicle body rear opening portion may be enlarged, with a comparatively large rear door suitably attached to this vehicle body rear opening portion. However, at the same time the strength and rigidity of the rear door must be ensured. For this reason, a portion of the interior of the rear door has conventionally been formed in a closed sectional structure to ensure the strength and rigidity of the rear door (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-142150).
However, in the conventional rear door structure, since only a portion of the lower edge of the door windshield panel can be formed with a closed sectional structure, it has not been possible to sufficiently ensure the rigidity of the lower edge corner portions of the door windshield panel, where strength is most required. Accordingly, a rear door with greater rigidity has been desired.